Just who is she?
by blablabla828
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Summary: What will happen to Gon and his friends if a mysterious girl who likes to cry and disappear as she please join their adventure? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DING!

A girl with green waist-length hair, big green eyes wearing a black t-shirt along with a green skirt stepped out from the elevator. A green man appeared and handed her a tag "Welcome to the 287th hunter exam, this is you tag number and don't lost it." After that he disappeared. The girl put on the tag before sitting in the darkest corner she could find in the tunnel. Her tag number is 1.

* * *

DING!

The elevator opened again. A boy with spiky hair, a blonde and a man in his middle-age stepped out from the elevator. A fat man approached them. "You guys must be new here. I'm Tonpa. Nice to meet you! " "I'm Gon! This is Kurapika and Leorio" the boy introduced.

"AAAAHHHH!"

A man not far from them suddenly had his hands turned into flowers."Oh my, his hands had turned into flowers~" A pink-haired man standing not far from him said "you should be more be careful next time and remember to apologize when you hit someone~" after that he turned and walked away.

"You guys should stay away from him" Tonpa started "#44 Hisoka the Magician. He was supposed to be able pass the hunter exam last year but because he tried to kill one of the judge with the reason that he didn't like him, he was disqualified." "What! And they still let him retake the hunter exam!?" Leorio exclaimed. "Judges are changed every year, they are the ones who choose the contents of the tests" The three of them felt uneasy of the idea "Forget about the bad things, why not let's have a drink to celebrate our new friendship!" Tonpa said while taking out a few cans out from his bags. "Woah! A drink! Thanks! That's all what we need." Leorio said snatching one of can.

'Hehehe I put laxative in their juice, one gulp would lead to few days of toilet!' Tonpa smirk as they drank the juice. "Bleh!" Gon suddenly spit out his juice. 'EEH!? What happened!?' " I'm sorry Tonpa but I think your juice had expired" "Is…is that so! I'm…I'm so sorry for not realizing it!"Tonpa quickly make a 90 degree bow 'Impossible! The laxative has no taste or smell!'Leorio spurted out his juice upon hearing the statement while Kurapika simply pour the juice away. "It's okay, luckily I drank it first, I often eat plants in the mountain so I could detect a slightest change of taste in a food " 'Tch, I thought he was nothing but a naïve kid but turns out he's a mountain boy!' "Oi! Luckily Gon is here. Who knows what would happen if we drank the juice!"Leorio said while glaring at Tonpa and Kurapika looks at him suspiciously. 'Shit! Gotta get out of here' "I'm so sorry!" Tonpa said repeatly while backing away slowly.

* * *

'Luckily I got away… Damn it! Why the new guys this year are so hard to trick. First is #294 Hanzo who claim himself as a ninja. Next is #189 Nicolas, that damn guy act like he is the smartest among the examiners. And then there's #301…it's impossible to talk to him! The only person that drank my juice is #99 Killua, he drank 5 cans in a gulp, but then he claims that poison had no effect on him! How did he even know that I put something in it!? And now I can't even trick another kid, a teen and an old man. Gah! This is so frustrating!'

While Tonpa is ranting in his head, he accidently spot a green head walk past him. 'Huh? A girl? Never seen her before. Did she just come in? I didn't notice the elevator opening, oh well, at least I got one more prey to trick' and as usual he approach the girl with his signature smile. "Hi there! My name is Tonpa. What's yours?" The girl turn and stare at him with her big green eyes. 'You've got to be kidding me! She's the first to got here!? Why didn't I saw her earlier? More importantly, she looks so innocent, I bet she's even younger than Gon. I wouldn't even be surprised if she got here by accident, she looks like she couldn't even hurt a fly!' "Reina" "Huh? Uh...oh! Reina is it? What a nice name you got there, ahaha…"Tonpa laugh awkwardly for just realizing that she just introduced her name. Reina just continue to stare at him. "Umm… want to have a drink?" Tonpa say while handing out a drink trying to overcome the awkwardness in the air. Reina's eyes sparkle in the sight of drink "Arigatou Tonpa-oniichan!" 'Hehehe… this is going to be an easy prey' Tonpa smirk mentally.

But to Tonpa's disappointment, Reina held back her hand when she's about to reach for the drink and shook her head "Okaa-san said I shouldn't accept food from strangers" she say pouting. Upon hearing that statement Tonpa had to hold back the urge to bang his head on the wall. Before he even had the chance to pursuit her to drink. A loud alarm caught everyone's attention.

"LILILILILILLILILILILILILILILILILILILILI"

A man with abnormally long and thin arms and legs with no mouth holding a frog like alarm clock appear in front of them. "The 287th hunter exam will now start, please follow me." The guy announced before walking away with everyone following him. Tonpa turn face the girl again but found her missing. 'EHH! Where did she go?'

"My name is Satotz, your first round examiner. I'm in charge of leading you to the place of second round" "The second round? You mean the first…"one of the examinees asked "The first has already begun" "!" "If you are able to follow me to the second round, you pass the first. I can't tell you where or when we arrive so please stay close to me"

"So this is an endurance test…"Kurapika stated. "Cheh, this is easy we just need to follow him" Leorio say when suddenly a boy zoom past him on a skateboard. "Hey kid! That's cheating!" "Why?" " 'cause it's an endurance test!" "But…he just asked us to follow him, right?" Gon cut in "Gon! Which side are you on!" "You're noisy, you should conserve your energy" Kurapika added. Leorio felt a vein popping. "How old are you?" the boy ask Gon. "Oi! Don't ignore me!" Leorio shout in the background. "12" 'Same as me…' "I decide to run then" the boy kick the skateboard up and caught it in mid-air. "Cool!" "I'm Killua" "I'm Gon!"

* * *

As time goes by, the pace had become faster. Everyone was tired but none gave up. While Kurapika had had run to the front, the trio are running behind the crowd. Suddenly, Leorio felt a tug behind him 'Huh? Someone is pulling me , wait a sec…aren't we running the furthest…th…then the tug on my shi…shirt i…is… gho…' "GHOST!" Leorio screamed while turning around. But what he saw was not a ghost but an innocent looking girl. The girl who was started by his scream looks like she's about to cry for something she didn't do. "…eh!?" Leorio rub his eye "Pfttt…hahahahahaha!" Gon and Killua who heard his scream were laughing madly behind him and Killua is practically rolling on the flour.

"Pfttt…hahaha…I…I can't be…believe it, yo…you actually think sh…she's a GHOST! PFTTT…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Killua laugh while holding his stomach.

Leorio felt like he wanted to find a hole to hide. Then he remembered that the girl had try to tug on his shirt to get his attention and turn to the girl "What do you want" he ask while glaring at her. And to his dismay she started to cry "sob…sob…I…I…ju…just want…t…to gi…give ba…back th…the…sob…ph…phone th…that un…uncle dr…drop…sob…I…I'm so…sorry…t…sob…to…sta…started…you" she said while handing out his phone.

"Uncle!?"

The girl start to cry louder that the three of them swear that their eardrum would burst in any minute

"Wahhh….I'm…sob…so…sob…sorry! Waahhh!"

"Leorio you'll scare her" Gon scolded

"Wha…what, I didn't…"

"There…there, is okay…everything's gonna be fine" Gon went to comfort the girl

The girl finally started to calm down

"Oi! Save the rest for later, we're being left behind! We've got to catch up!" Killua cut in

"What about her? We can't just leave her behind"

"How am I supposed to know, we've got to hurry or we'll never catch up!"

"I…I'll carry her then!" Gon finished and give the still crying girl a piggyback ride

"Hold on tight"

The three of them dash to the front and somehow manage to catch up with to others.

"You've got to be kidding me…we still need to climb STAIRS!?" Leorio shouted upon seeing the long flight of stairs that has no end

"Hey Killua! Wanna have a race?" Gon challenged

"Sure! The loser treats the winner dinner" Killua added

"Okay! Ready"

"1"

"2"

"3!"

After that the two of them dash up to the stairs with the girl still on Gon's back and left a dumbfounded Leorio behind.

After running for a while, the two of them spot an exit in front of them "Hey look! It's an exit!"

"We're almost there!"

The two of them cross the finish line together

"Hah! I win, you are treating the dinner!" Killua started

"No! It suppose to be me! I'm carriying the girl" Gon say while letting the girl to slide down from his back

"It's your fault for wanting to carry her!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Who came in first?!" the two of them turn to Satotz who is standing not far from them watching their commotion

"None and for your information we still have a long way to go" he replied

"Ehh…" Gon pouted

"Woah! We're in the middle of jungle!" Killua exclaimed noticing the misty environment

* * *

Soon after that examinees start to accumulate at the exit. Leorio and Kurapika too had reach the exit and reunited with the boys. Before Leorio could even talk, Killua had told Kurapika every single detail that happen during the encounter with the girl and Kurapika just look at Leorio disbelieve "You thought she's a ghost?" "Sh…shut up!" Leorio roared back and tried to strangle Killua. Gon just ignore them and turn to the still half scared girl "I'm Gon! That's Killua, Leorio and Kurapika. What's your name?" "Re…Reina" before they could continue Satotz start to give his speech

"As you guys could see we are in the middle of a habitat with dangerous animals lurking around otherwise known as the crook's nest. In order to reach the place where the second round held, we must cross through here. The animals here will do whatever it takes to catch their prey, so please stay close to me if you don't want be lost and eaten by the animals"

"That's false!" a man suddenly came out of nowhere shouted

"He's lying to all of you!" he continued "he's an imposter! He's not the judge because I am!" "Huh?!" everyone is confused "Look at this!" the man pulled out a monkey with a face similar to Satotz "It's a monkey man, a species that live here! They could disguised as people and lure them to other predators to be captured! And he's about to lure all of you here to his trap!" everyone there were now confused by who is who.

Suddenly cards were stab into the man while Satotz caught the ones that are aimed at him. Hisoka is standing in the middle shuffling his deck "I see, I see~ Looks like everything is clear now~" he said and pointed at Satotz "You're the real judge~" he continue "as a hunter, they should easily stop that kind of attack~" "I take it as a compliment but if you were to attack me again for whatever reason, you will be disqualified." Satotz warn Hisoka "Yes, yes~" Satotz then turn to the examinees "I'm guessing that there are a few of you here believed him and were about to follow him, am I right?" Leorio and Hanzo are laughing embarrassingly "This is a great example of what the animals here would do to trick their prey to their trap, so without any further accident, shall we move on?" and again the crowd start to run into the misty jungle.

"Hey did you guys saw Reina, I can't find her" Gon suddenly ask when running

"The girl? Aren't she with you just now" Leorio ask back

"I know but I was so focus on the situation just now and when I look back she was gone"

"Now you mentioned it she just suddenly disappeared after the commotion" Kurapika cut in

"Probably like Leorio said that she's a ghost~" Killua make a creepy face to Leorio

"Hey! That's not funny!" and there's Leorio again trying to strangle Killua

Not long after that, they were separated by the mist.

* * *

Satotz and some examinees had reached a giant gate and were waiting for the rest to arrive. While Satotz is waiting, he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned and saw a girl hugging something in her chest "Yes?" the girl hesitated to talk at first but still asked him "Can I keep him?" and show out the thing that she is hugging. It turns out it was something he unexpected. There in her hand slept a tiny red fur ball which he recognize as a baby illusion fox (I made it up), one of the most rare and dangerous animal in the crook's nest. It could hypnotize people by looking into their eye and could also create illusions to trick its prey.

'It's quite impossible for someone to encounter it yet to capture one and tame it. The person that was able to tame it would be respected and feared by others but the peaceful bond between them won't last long as the fox will suddenly get aggressive and kill its master. If I'm right the last person that tamed one died just after a few months of living together with it. They are also very protective of their offspring that no one could come out alive after seeing their baby. So how did she …' Satotz shivered a bit just thinking about it and realize the girl is still waiting for his answer "Where did you found it, little girl?"

"I found it when his mother caught up in a fight with another fox that tried to snatch him as her own, they both were so focus on the fight that a bear came and attack both of them and didn't saw the baby, so I save him and I want to keep him…can I?"

"But you should know that the illusion foxes are very dangerous even without their mother teaching them how to kill"

"Bu…but it will die without his mother" the girl looks like she's about to cry

"Look, I'm not trying to be a bad guy here but it's really very dangerous" Satotz say trying to prevent her from crying but tear drops still flow out from her eyes. He sighed.

"And in the matter of fact, you don't need to ask for permission from me, whatever you want to do is up to you. My job is to bring the examinees here"

"Does that mean I could keep him?"

"Sigh…I hate to say this but yes"

"Yay! Arigatou uncle Satotz!" and the girl run away happily

'…Uncle?!'

* * *

"We finally made it" Kurapika say feeling relieve

"Leorio is over there!" Gon run to his friend who had been carried away by Hisoka, and now unconscious under a tree

Leorio's face was swollen being punched by Hisoka. "Urgh…what happened? I don't remember a thing."

'It's best to not tell him' Gon and Kurapika look at each other and think unison

"Hey! I though you guys aren't gonna make it" Killua say spotting them

"Killua!"

"Where were you guys?"

"Ehehe…we kinda run into some trouble"

CRACK!

The giant gate suddenly open

* * *

So how do you think? Please review. If you guys are wondering, here is a few description of my oc

Name: Reina (meaning pure)

Age: 10

Personality: innocent, naive, cry easily, likes animals and will be revealed later ( if got)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. Exam's coming so the next chapter will probably be late too. Thanks for the review**

* * *

Chapter 2

CRACK!

The giant gate suddenly open. There a woman sitting comfortably on couch with a man sitting behind her with a body size too big to be true "I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner" the woman introduced "I'm Buhara, the other examiner" the man introduced

"GROAAAA"

"You're hungry huh?"Menchi asked Buhara

"I'm starving"

"There you have it, the second phase will involve…...cooking!"Menchi turn to the crowd

"C…cooking?!"

"Wait, cooking?! We're here to take the hunter exam!" one of the examinees say

"True, your challenge for the second phase is to create a dish to satisfy us" Menchi answered

"The ingredient you need is pork" Buhara continued "you are free to use meat from any species of pig in the forest. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare it. You will only pass if both of us find it delicious" "When the both of us are full, the exam will end" Menchi cut in "Then, let the second phase exam begin!"

All of the examinees start to rush into the forest and start their search for pigs.

* * *

While Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio is busy hunting for pigs, they didn't notice a shadow approaching them.

"Gon nii-chan!" Reina suddenly come out of nowhere "Uwahhh!" Gon jumped and lose his balance, falling of a slope, pulling Killua, Leorio and Kurapika along in the progress. Reina just stand there watching them as they roll down the slope like a chain of balls.

"Ouch!" Gon fall lay flat on the ground

"Offt!" Killua falling on top of him

"Ooh!" followed by Leorio

"Hey!" and lastly Kurapika

As soon as everyone got up Killua shouted at Gon "What the heck did you pull me for!" "…" Gon isn't paying attention at Killua "Oi! Don't ignore me!" "…pigs" Gon said pointing out "Huh?!" there stood in front of them a herd of giant pigs with large snout chewing on bones. "A…are they chewing on bones?!" Leorio exclaimed "D…Don't tell me they're carnivores" Kurapika say "They are" Reina appear beside him. "Woahh!" Kurapika jumped causing the four of them to fall like domino.

"Onii-chan didn't know?" she continued.

"No and please stop scaring us!" Leorio shouted

"They are called great stamp, one of the fiercest pig in the world…" Reina introduced

"GROUUU!" the pigs had spotted them

"W…we could see that without your explanation…" Killua sweat drop

"RUN!" Leorio screamed

The whole herd of pigs started to chase them and slowly dragging along the other examinees into the run. The ones that are not fast enough were to be hit by the pigs and fly to god knows where.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO STOP THEM!" Leorio shouted

"I DUNNO! NOTHING WORKS ON THEM!" Kurapika answered

"WE HAVE TO FIND ITS WEAKNESS!" Killua shouted

"I KNOW! LET'S ASK REINA, SHE KNOWS ABOUT THE PIG SO SHE SHOULD KNOW THEIR WEAKNESS!" Gon suddenly called out

"REINA!" all of them turn symmetrically to where Reina is supposed to be but found her missing…again

"…"

"…"

"…"

"F**K! NOT IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION!" Leorio roared and all of them swear they went deaf

With the desperate situation, Gon climb up to a tree with his fishing rod and a pig chase after him and hit the tree, hard. When the pig is about to attack again, an apple fall on top on its head stopping its track, followed by a tree of apples falling on top of it. The pig fainted.

"GUYS! THEIR WEAKNESS IS ON THEIR HEAD!" Gon shouted after figuring out their weakness and then… all hell break loose. People are flying, pigs were slaughtered and Reina is still nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Woah! That's a lot of pigs!" Menchi exclaimed. Each and everyone got their own capture of pigs and have starting to roast them.

"Here! Eat it and pass me!" one of the examinees serves his whole roasted pork

"Taste good" Buhara dive in greedily

Menchi gave an (X) without even tasting it

"Huh? Why?" the examinees exclaimed

"It's overcooked"

"What? You haven't even tried it!"

"It's plain as day!"

"Damn it…"

Next is Hanzo presenting his pork "Okay…dive in!"

Again Buhara like it and again Menchi give (X) without tasting it

"Huh?"

"Charred on the outside, uncooked inside. Your fire is too strong"

The same pattern repeat onwards...

"No one has passed yet…" Leorio said

"And Menchi hasn't even take a bite yet…" Kurapika added "I know! The appearance is very important too!"

The three of them nodded together and start to prepare each of their dishes

"How do you like my cooking?" Leorio serve his pork with a small flag on it

"Is this supposed to be a kiddy meal?!" Menchi throw the pork high up into the sky

Next is Gon serving his flower-covered pork

"It's basically the same thing!" another flying pork

"I'm next!" Kurapika serve his pork sliced up and stuffed with salad in the middle of each slide, stacked up like a hamburger

"Finally, something that resembles an actual dish…" and she took her first bite

"…YUCK!" a flying hamburger this time

"Ehh?"

"Appearance is important, but only if it taste good!" Menchi exclaimed

After that, Reina, who has been missing for quite some time showed up with her dish. You could say her dish is the most perfect among the examinees. The pork's bones has been removed and was sliced into thin slices. The thin slices of pork are stacked up around the plate with salads place in the center of plate, forming a flower. You will just drool just by looking at it.

"Now that's what I call a proper dish" Menchi said. She took a bite.

"Oh my god!" she suddenly stand up

Everyone there thought Reina did it badly, but…

"This is the best pork that I have ever tasted!" Menchi stated and start to stuff it in her mouth

"…Ehh!?"

"To actually cook the pork with such perfection in such a young age, I'll give a pass" Menchi was amazed by Reina's cooking

"I'm stuffed…" Buhara finished the rest of the pork

"Me too…" Menchi turn to the examinees "so the second phase has ended, only one person passed. Better luck next year!" and then, an uproar happen

"Oi! This Isn't fair! I can't accept that I lose to a petty girl because of a cooking!"

"His right! This is hunter exam not cooking contest!"

Someone even tried to attack Menchi but was sent flying by Buhara

Suddenly, something fell down from the sky. It turns out to be an old man.

"Who's that geezer?"

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee, he was in charge of Hunter Exam, Chairman Netero." Menchi was surprised by his sudden appearance

"Well, I work behind the scene" Netero stated "I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So, Menchi-kun. You failed all the others here just because their cooking is bad?"

"Well…actually no. I lost my control when cooking is involved. I'm unqualified to become an examiner. I will resigned as examiner, please redo the second phase."

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on short notice"

"I apologize…"

"Very well. How about this? You will continue to serve as an examiner, but you must also participate in the new test you propose."

"Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!"

"Boiled eggs?"

"Chairman can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?"

"Mt. Split-in-Half? I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can"

* * *

The airship took everyone to a mountain that was split into half. The airship landed near the gap in between the mountain and everyone got down. Down between the gap is webs.

"Wha-what's that"

"A Spider Eagle's webs" Menchi replied

"They build webs down there?" Gon asked

"Look below the web" there are eggs hanging like a bunch of grapes below the webs

"Those are…"

"Those are Spider Eagle eggs"

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines to protect their eggs from predators" Netero cut in

"W-wait a sec…you don't mean we…"

"I sure do" Menchi jumped down. She grab onto the web and wait. Then, she let go of her hands. Everyone thought she's gonna die but a sudden strong current of wind lift her up.

"This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web" Netero explained

"There. Now I just need to boil the egg" Menchi landed safely

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon jumped down, followed by the others

"Wait! I haven't explained everything yet!" but they've already jumped down.

* * *

As they are waiting for wind current. Netero felt a tug on his shirt and looked down "Yes? How may I help you, little girl?"

"Do I have to redo the test?"

"You passed the previous test haven't you?"

"Yes"

"Then there's no need for you to redo the test since you passed"

"Yay! Isn't that great, Red?" Reina asked the little red fox on her head "Kyu!"( I don't know what sound foxes make )

'An illusion fox!?' Netero is surprised by the thing on her head

"What's your name girl?"

"Reina"

"Wohooo!" before Netero could even ask further, the examinees already retrieve their own egg and landed safely on the ground. 'Looks like quite a lot of talented people sign up for this year' he think amusingly. Then Netero turn back to the girl '…Where did she gone to?'

* * *

After their eggs were boiled, they had a feast.

"Woah. This is good!" Leorio dived in

"Yup! It sure is" Killua munched

"Can I have some…?"

"Huh? Sure! Here you go…...woahhh! Where did you come from, Reina" Gon jumped

"I swear that you could be a ghost!" Leorio sweat drop

"Red wants some to" Reina ignored him

"Red? You mean that fox on your head? I don't remember you had it in the first place." Kurapika asked

"I picked her up at the forest"

"Is that even supposed to be allowed?" Killua raised an eyebrow

"Uncle Satotz said I could"

"Can I pat it?" Gon asked

"Red doesn't like other people touch her…"

"Please…" Gon pleaded in his puppy eyes

"It would be the best if you don't" a voice came behind him

"Chairman Netero!"

"It is called illusion fox an A level monster, if you don't want to suffer from a trauma or worst, die. I would suggest you to stay away from it" Netero said while eyeing at Reina

"But Reina…"

"I dunno how Reina-kun tamed it but it's still too dangerous in many ways. You should let it go, it could survive here."

"No!"

"Reina, you heard him. It's dangerous." Kurapika tried to talk sense into her but failed

"Well, anyway it's getting dark. You guys should board the airship now. We will bring you to the third phase"

* * *

After some briefing from Netero and his secretary, Bean. The examinees were free to do as they please

"Hey Gon! Let's explore the airship!" Killua offered

"Okay, let's go!"

"I wanna play too!" Reina followed after them

"Seriously, how do those kids still got energy left to play" Leorio sweat drop

"I'm going to get some sleep since we're arriving 8a.m tomorrow" Kurapika said

"Yeah, me too" Leorio yawned and followed after him

* * *

"Hey, where's Reina?" Gon turned and searched for her "she was behind us a minute ago"

"What? She disappeared again? Maybe Leorio was right about the fact of her being a ghost" Killua yawned '…again?! How is it possible for her to slip passed me that many times?! As an assassin I'm supposed to notice her leaving. Just what is she?'

* * *

Somewhere in the ship, Reina is playing hide and seek with Red. "Where could Red be hiding?" as she continue for her search, she bumped into someone but she's too deep in thought to actually noticed it.

"Oi! Don't ignore me, kid! Don't think that just because you passed the test first mean that you're better than us!" one of the man shouted at her but she just continue to walk away.

"Damn you!" the other friend grabbed her and raised his fist to punched her but something strange happened. Reina started to melt into a black liquid. "W-what?" the man stumbled. The liquid then slowly took into a form of a shapeless monster and engulfed him whole. "AAAHHHHHH!"

The man behind him didn't know what happen. All he see's is that his friend's fist stop in the mid-air when he is about to punch the girl and the next thing he know his friend is rolling on the floor, holding his head while screaming like a lunatic "NOO! STOP! DON'T EAT MEEE! AAAHHHHHHH!"

"What did you done to him!" he was terrified. Suddenly he felt something dripping on his head and touched his head. 'B-blood?!' when turned around he saw a shapeless black monster with his friend's head dangling out of its mouth bloody mouth. "AAAHHHHHH!"

"There you are, Red!" Reina didn't even bothered by the two person on the ground trying to tear their heads apart and picked the fox up which is hiding around the corner near them "look at you! You could already even use illusions!" she swings the fox around "Kyu!" "Let's go play somewhere else!"

On that night, no one sleep well because of the constant screams that could be heard all around the airship.


End file.
